The Borg Wars
by Coli Chibi
Summary: My first ever fan fiction! YAY! *ahem* A robot goes on a journey to find who he really is. He will find that alone, he is nothing, but with a family by his side, he will find true joy.


Prolougue

Above the Pacific Ocean a fleet of air ships hovered several hundred feet in the air. The admiral of the fleet, if you could call him that, was Doctor Ivo Robotnick, Otherwise known as Doctor Eggman, a mad robotics specialist obsessed with world domination. Now, he was testing a new robot that he had spent months of life developing. The fat egg shaped scientist stood in his command ship's training arena. The roman style coliseum was filled with egg pawns, robots the self obsessed scientist modeled after himself, and the new E-20,000s, newer robots that could transform into jets and tanks, too destroy Eggman's greatest enemy: A talking, super fast, blue, equally self-obsessed hedgehog, named Sonic.

Eggman grinned as he addressed his legions.

"My minions! Lend me your ears! Until this day, Sonic and his friends have managed too best me, but no more!!! Using the data from my grandfather, Gerald Robotnick, I have created the ultimate weapon that will destroy Sonic, and then I will establish my Eggman empire!!!!!'' Eggman began too laugh manically, as did his minions.

"What the Heck is going on here!!??!'' Said a cold, robotic voice.

The doors of the arena slammed open as a dark blue figure stormed in.

Metal Sonic, the robotic duplicate of Sonic, he had long been the hedgehog's rival,

Possessing not only speed, but also the ability too steal the skills of others.

He HATED Sonic, maybe more than Eggman did. So it is no surprise that he would be angry that he was losing his job of destroying Sonic, once and for all.

"Ah, there you are, you obsolete piece of junk!" Said Eggman.

"You're just in time to witness my greatest creation since the Egg fleet!" Egg man pressed a switch that opened a door below his private box, an onyx colored robot stepped into the arena. Hedgehog shaped and dark paint gleaming in the sunset light was yet another Sonic robotic duplicate.

"Behold, Dark Mecha Sonic!" Cackled Eggman. "I've designed him too be one hundred times as efficient at killing then you, Metal Sonic!"

"Please,'' Said Metal, unimpressed. "That worthless piece of junk! He doesn't look like he could kill an insect, much less a hedgehog!"

"You doubt! A demonstration is needed!" Said Eggman.

"Dark Mecha, destroy Metal Sonic!"

"Yes, Master Robotnick,'' Said Dark Mecha, in an even colder voice than Metal's.

Metal said nothing. He merely activated the rocket boosters in his back and shot forward, claws extended, ready too rip out Dark Mecha's internal parts. He never reached his target. Dark stepped aside aside and slammed his fists into Metal's back, with the force of a sledge hammer. Metal hit the steel wall with a bang. But he didn't give up so easily.

He jumped up, activating the energy sword built into his left hand, and the blaster gun in the right. He raised the gun with blurring speed, and fired. Dark watched his every move… and mimicked them. Within seconds, Metal lay on the arena floor, sparking and smoking. Dark stood above his charred body and laughed in his cold, robotic voice. "Observation,'' Said Dark. "You are weak!"

"Excellent work, Mecha!" Said Eggman. "Now dispose that piece of garbage, once and for all!" Dark Mecha Sonic nodded. Activating his rocket pack, he shot into the air, carrying Metal's remains. With a laugh, he tossed the damaged robot over the edge of the airship.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" He joked, sinisterly, as Metal Sonic, once the most powerful of robots, plunged into the ocean.

Colin Rowett presents…

A Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction…

THE BORG WARS

For Mechagodzilla128.

Your Fan fiction, Metal Misery, inspired me to write this.

Part one: The Return.

Molly sighed as she stared into the sunrise.

The sunrise was pretty, she had too admit, but it also brought sadness, the sadness of being alone. She had a family at one point, but they were dead, she had a real home but her foster mother was a cruel woman, who forced her to work, day and night, without any breaks at all.

Molly stood on a pile of ruined cars at the beach junk yard.

As she sat their on those ruined cars, her thoughts turned to her Daddy. He was a scientist who worked with robotics and the latest technology. He was always proud about his work and his daughter's work, as she too learned to assemble and disassemble machines. But now he was gone.

Jumping down onto the beach, Molly walked on the coast to search for seashells. She expected to find some clam shells, maybe a conch shell,

But what she DID find was a robot. Lying on the beach was a robot. Navy blue in color and animal shaped, the robot was motionless in the low tide.

Molly bent over to examine the robot more closely.

It was dented, scorched, and partially decapitated, but it was a robot.

"Wow, he looks just like that hedgehog,'' She muttered to herself. "What happened to him? He looks beat up. REALLY beat up!" Molly would've continue to ponder this, but it was getting late, and it was beginning too look like rain, so she picked up the robot and carried it home.

Molly lived in a small shack in the junk yard.

Surrounded by broken machines, she could build anything she wanted too, as well as fix anything she wanted too. And she wanted too fix this robot.

Molly took of the robot's head and plugged in to her home made computer. She searched through his programs. Some how, this felt familiar, as if this was a robot built by her father.

BATTLE PROGRAMMING. "Keep it,'' Said Molly, not wanting her robot too be defenseless.

OBEDIENCE PROGRAMMING. "Delete it,'' Said Molly, who believed in independence.

EMERGENCY DETONATION PROGRAMMING. This one Molly stopped to think about. Should she keep the bomb in the robot, just in case? No, she decided, he shouldn't have to live with the fear of blowing up. No one should.

"Delete it,'' she announced.

Three days later…….

Metal groaned and activated his visual sensors.

Wait a second. He GROANED? What was this? What had happened to him?

Metal tried to stand, but found that his head was separated from his body and was attached to a computer of some sort. A female biological life form was staring at him, her eyes sparkling in joy and wonder.

The girl had green eyes and brown hair.

She had grease all over her face, and her hair was cut short and tied in a tight ponytail. Metal frowned; he was trapped in a strange place and strapped to a strange computer. Wait….he frowned? Since when did he have a mouth?

"Good, I got you on! This is great! I thought that you might be broken beyond my skill for a bit! Who are you? Were did you come from? Why do you look like that hedgehog, Sonic? Did you notice my little upgrades?" Said the girl, one word blurring from the next.

"Quiet, you're annoying me!'' Snapped Metal.

This also didn't make sense. Did he just show….emotion? What did she do too him?

"My name is Metal Sonic, I am the robotic duplicate of Sonic the hedgehog, yes I noticed your upgrades, I was created by Doctor Robotnick, and I would like too know what's going on,'' He said, wondering why he felt bad yelling at her when he did. " I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, if I did,'' He added.

"It's okay,'' Said the girl. "I'm Molly. I am ten years old and I fixed you. Sorry if talked too fast."

Strangely, Metal found himself saying. "All is forgiven.''

Metal felt strange feelings for this girl. She had saved him for no reason at all.

"Thank you for saving me, but what do want from me? And why do I feel so….

"Different?" "I fixed you! Now you don't have too worry about that bomb in your head, and you can do whatever you want now! That's great, isn't it?"

Metal found a strange feeling rising inside him.

He was free! No longer was he forced too work for Eggman, and no longer did he need too kill Sonic! This girl had given him freedom! He felt….Happy!!

"Girl,'' Said Metal, "If I had arms, I would hug you.''

Molly grinned. "I think that can be arranged.''

Part two: the imprisonment

Metal was pleased with his new emotions.

He could feel the happiness as she explained his new freedom, he felt pity when he heard of her tragic past, and he felt relief when she finished his new body.

His body had been repainted and repaired from the damage of being Dark Mecha's punching bag.

His new body was relatively the same, and featured new technology, including a hologram projector and a set of new visual sensors, so he could see in the dark, ultraviolet, inferred, x-ray, you name it. He also possessed a new, of the shelf, voice simulator, so he could make a voice of his own.

Yes, Metal was happy. But that was about too change.

Once his repairs were complete, he went through a pile of his old parts, and found a homing beacon, that was transmitting.

"Molly!" He screamed. "Molly, get in here! It's urgent!"

Molly came running in, sopping wet, for she was taking a shower. She was dressed in a coffee stained bathrobe.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My tracking beacon is on!" Metal exclaimed.

Molly stared at the device in his hands with an opened mouth and a look of shock on her face.

"Do you think your creator will find you?" She asked.

"That's not who I'm worried about," Said Metal. "But if the government can pick up this signal….'' Metal paused. His scanners were picking up something close by…

His thoughts were cut of by a powerful bolt of electricity.

He fell to the floor, electricity flowing through his body. "Metal!" shrieked Molly, running to help him. However, a group of armed men jumped through the window, electricity rifles loaded.

Metal's visual sensors shut down, but he could make out what they were saying.

"Get that robot on the gunship, now!"

"What about the girl, sir?"

"Send her to foster care, immediately!"

"No! Let me go!"

SMACK!

"Shut up, you little brat!"

SONAR SENSORS MALFUNCTION. ACTIVATING SHUT DOWN.

One week later……

A Scientist, by the name of doctor Robert Festas, carried the small blue robot, escorted by ten armed guards. Smiling like a fool, he placed the robot on a table in his lab. "I can take it from here, gentlemen,'' He said with a light British accent. The soldiers nodded and left.

"Now, my little friend let me welcome you to area 51,

The top secret government center," He said, as if Metal could still hear him.

"I am going too open you up, and see what makes you tick, how does that sound?"

Metal's fist shot up and punched the doctor in the face.

The scientist crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Metal's visual sensors activated.

"Not good,'' He said, as if the scientist could still hear him. (poetic justice!)

Metal stood and examined the lab. He had little time before the soldiers did their routine check up, so he plugged himself into the main computer, and began to absorb information. He learned many things that made him angry, Molly was sent back to her foster mother, He, Metal, was going too be dissected for information on Eggman's plans.

Metal absorbed the information, and, then, walked around the room, looking for a way out. He caught sight of a door easily, and he opened it.

He stepped into a large warehouse filled with status capsules of some kind.

Metal leaped down and peered into one of the capsules, what he saw shocked him.

"Oh, dear Lord,'' Said Metal Sonic.

Part three: the reunion

Metal Sonic stared at another Sonic Robot.

It was silver armored and shiny, with an areodynamic shape and form.

The robot was inactive in his status capsule. Metal didn't know who this was, but he knew how he got here. The military captured Eggman's robots for research, so that they could take down the mad Doctor when they had the proper information.

Metal felt pity, one of his new emotions, for the robot.

It was terrible too have no mind or independence, he had experienced this before,

And this robot was experiencing it now. Metal wanted too help, and an idea formed in his computer brain system. He realeased the robot from its capsule, and carried it, still deactivated, to the Doctor's computer. Metal plugged the robot into the computer and began to erase its obedience and emergency detonation programs.

The process complete, He detached the robot from the computer, and switched it on.

ACTIVATING COMPUTER BRAIN SYSTEMS.

ACTIVATING BATTLE CAPABILITIES.

ACTIVATING INDEPENDENCE AND EMOTION.

SILVER SONIC ONLINE.

The robot's visual sensors switched on.

"Where am I?" It asked. "Who am I?" Metal stared at the silver being and gave a warm, reassuring smile.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Silver Sonic, I am your brother, Metal Sonic. I reactivated you to live as you please.''

Silver Sonic still looked confused.

Metal couldn't blame him for that; he had just been reactivated.

Chances are the government had wiped his memory, too prevent him from attacking them. Silver began to launch a pack of questions, that even Metal, with an advanced sonar system, had trouble making out. It was clear that Silver wanted a purpose, one that Metal would be happy to give.

"Perhaps if I shared my memorys with you, you may not be as confused,'' Said Metal. Silver nodded, and Metal copied his files into a disk, straight from the cd-rom data transplant device built into his left hand, and loaded it into Silver Sonic. Silver blinked severel times and then, he knew who he was: Silver Sonic, the first of the Sonic robots.

"Little brother, you saved me,'' Said Silver.

"Were are the others? Were is Rocket Metal? Mecha Knuckles? Tails doll? Mecha Sonic? Gamma?" Metal frowned.

"They are in status, locked away in the effort too destroy our creator. We must rescue them as well! They are family!" Metal Declared.

"Affirmative, Little brother,'' Said Silver. "Our family will be rescued, and then vengence will be taken on Sonic the hedgehog, the reason for our troubles!"

"Begin too realease our brothers and sisters. I will deal with the biological scum that infests this base, then I will attempt too find a transport of this rock,'' Said Metal.

A day later…..

Metal was disgusted that the security on the base was so terrible. Within a day they were all unconscious and stuffed in the base's escape pods, all with a one way course to Asia. Metal was pleased, however, that all of his robot family was activated, and with his intelligence and experience.

There were five-hundred robots, each one was based of Sonic or one of his animal friends, and each one was fully independent and capable of emotions, similer too Metal and also wanted revenge on the blue hedgehog, the main cause of their imprisonment. He was reunited with robots he knew before: Rocket Metal, who could transform into a rocket for survailence missions, Mecha Knuckles, who was a heavy duty, echinda shaped, battle robot with spiked fists, and The Tails doll, a robot that appeared too be a stuffed animal, but was really an advanced endoskeleton covered in a toy like stuffed exterior.

Metal was also pleased that he found a transport off of the island base that could carry them all: An assault class military air ship.

It was a Half mile long ship that was equipped with One-hundred automatic laser turrents, three squads of fighter jets, and was capable of flying, even with a heavy load, at seventy-five miles per hour. This ship was what they needed too begin their plan: conquest.

Part four: The invasion

Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, stared at the night sky over Centrel City. Her thoughts were on the same subject as usual: Sonic the hedgehog.

Amy loved Sonic, or that's what she thought, in reality it was just a childish crush.

But Amy didn't know, she just wanted Sonic too love her back.

Their was a knock at the door.

Amy walked of the balcony too answer it. Before she opened it she asked herself 'Who could this be, at this hour?' Before she could ask the person at the door, however, a familier voice answered her question for her. "Amy, its me, Sonic!''

Amy opened the door without hesitation, though she soon wished that she hadn't.

At the door was a Sonic robot.

Its cold red eyes fixed on her, its metal mouth twisted in a hideous grin.

Then, it spoke. In a voice that was not Sonic's.

"Hello, Amy Rose,''

"M- Metal!'' Studdered Amy "But you're- you're-'' Before Amy could finish, Metal put a metal hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Dead?" He asked. "No, not dead. Not now. But enough about me. I'm here about you.''

Amy stepped back, drawing her hammer.

"So that's what you're here for!'' She snarled. "You want too kidnap me, and then use Sonic's love for me too lure him into a trap!"

Metal's started too make a strange humming noise.

'He's laughing,' Thought Amy. 'Metal Sonic can laugh!?!'

"His love for you!?" Exclaimed Metal. "That ridiculous Hedgehog has no feelings for you! All he does is run, run, run! He can never love you, who cannot keep up with him, mark my words, Amy Rose, The woman Sonic falls in love with will be very, very fast!"

Amy wanted too retort, but she remained silent,

'He's right,' She realized. 'Sonic can't love me. I'm too slow for him. Even if he did love me I'm just too slow!' Amy choked back a sob, but a tear was trailing down her cheek. It nearly reached the bottom when a metal hand wiped it away.

Amy turned too see Metal Sonic, seemingly sorry.

"He may never feelings for you, Amy Rose, but I do.''

"What are talk- Mmf?!' Amy was cut off by Metal placing his mouth against hers. He was kissing her!

"Get off of me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Even if Sonic won't love me, I know that you can't love anything! You're a machine! You kidnapped me severel times! What makes you think I'll just forgive you!''

Metal stepped back, a hurt look on his face.

"Very well,'' He said "I am not a rapist, so I will have too leave you be. I'll return too my brothers,''

"Brothers?"

"Yes, Amy Rose, and sisters too. We will invade this city tomorrow. I was going too offer you a place in my family, but you choose, and I respect your courage.''

Metal jumped on the edge of the balcony of Amy's apartment.

"Just remember, Amy Rose, I love you with all of my computer generated heart, and should we come against each other, I will offer you mercy.''

Metal jumped off the balcony, into the night.

Amy grabbed her phone and dialed the number of Sonic's cell phone.

"Sonic? Get over to Central City! Metal Sonic's back!!''

The next day…….

Sonic the hedgehog stood on the street in the morning sun.

He got the call from Amy that Metal was planning an attack and got their straight away, Severel police officers stood behind him, checking their weopens anxiously.

People had either evacuated or were hiding in their houses and apartments, trembling in fear.

'What ever that hunk of junk is planning, he won't get away with it,' Thought Sonic. He wasn't truly ready for this confrontation yet though, he had sent Tails the fox too get Knuckles the echinda and his Master emereld too aid them in their fight against Metal. Sonic just hoped they would get here soon.

Then the sound of metallic feet clanging on the pavement came to him. He saw them, the robot 'family', heading his way, Metal Sonic in the lead.

Visual Sensors glowing, weopens at the ready.

"Hey there, Metal,'' Said Sonic. "Long time no see!"

"Indeed, Sonic the hedgehog, it has been exactly seven months since we had our last encounter,'' Replied Metal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What makes you think you can just threaten Amy, plan too destroy the city, and gather a robot army and get away with it!" Said Sonic. Metal's smile was replaced with anger, just for a second, but was swiftly replaced with a larger smile.

"I haven't terrorized anyone, including Amy, the city will be spared if they surrender, and this robot 'army' is my family, and none of them are too happy with you either.''

"And why is that?'' Asked Sonic with a grin.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Metal replied, his smile widening.

Silver Sonic bolted forward, before Sonic could reactic he had his hand around his neck. "You miserable hedgehog!" Screamed Silver Sonic.

Sonic kicked Silver onto his back and pinned him.

"Get off my brother!" screamed the Tails doll, wrapping his tail around Sonic's neck and choking him. Sonic's struggles were in vain, as the robot family of Metal's soon had him covered and pinned.

Metal Sonic strood over too the captured hero, smiling broadly.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic the hedgehog, but this is, indeed, the end. Make sure too die quietly, don't want too scare any little children, do we?"

"Metal, no!" screamed a female voice.

Metal turned too see non other than Molly, running towards him.

"Molly, what are you doing here?!? You're supposed too be in foster care!''

"Metal, you can't just hurt people like this! Let him go!"

"Molly, he hurt me!" exclaimed Metal.

"He hurt my family! How can you just let that go? I'm giving him what he deserves!"

"Metal, he just wants too help people! Why can't you understand that!'' Cried Molly. "What you're doing has nothing to do with justice! It's purely personel! It's revenge!''

"Molly,'' growled Metal. "You're either with us, or against us.''

Molly stepped back, her eyes filled with fear.

Would Metal really hurt her? After all she had done for him?

"M-metal, you wouldn't! What about all I've done for you! Dosen't that mean anything to you!" Molly stepped towards the robot, tears in her eyes. "Metal, why can't you see that this is wrong! I gave you independence so you could do what you want too do, not what you were originaly programmed too do! This is what you were trying too do before we met each other! I thought you were diferan-''

BAMM!

Molly was cut of by the sound of cars getting blasted to pieces.

She, Metal, and his family turned too see a black hedgehog robot shooting towards them. "No,'' muttered Metal. "It can't be.''

But it was.

Flying at them at high speed was Dark Mecha Sonic.

Part five: the finale.

Dark Mecha rocketed towards Metal's family, rolling into a ball.

He made solid contact before they even had a chance too retaliate, and the robots covering Sonic were knocked away. Many stood and attempted to attack, but Dark Mecha was looking for that. Transforming his arms into gattling guns, he gunned them down with electric bolts that deactivated them, temporarily, so he could reprogram them later.

Dark turned his attention to Sonic, who was able too stand now. "Target:Sonic the hedgehog.'' He said in his robotic voice.

Sonic turned to Metal, scowling.

"Well' HE doesn't look like he's a part of your family.''

Dark Mecha turned and finally noticed Metal.

"So we meet again, Metal Sonic, I thought that you were destroyed when I hurled you off the Egg carrier. Yet you return, almost if you think you have a chance. It's really quite amusing, when you think about it.''

"Hey, Metal moran, your fights with me!"

Exclaimed Sonic, Cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, yes, the biological high speed life form…..

You're shorter than I expected."

"Are we gonna sit here and twittle, or are we going too settle this like men?"

"Very well, Sonic the hedgehog. On your guard.''

Less than five minutes later…….

Sonic the hedgehog layed on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Dark Mecha stood over him, chuckling softly. "And so it ends,'' He whispered.

Metal Sonic scowled. "So you beat Sonic the hedgehog. And that's supposed too make you tough?!''

"It makes me tougher than you, even though that's obvious, but enough of these games, Metal Sonic, why don't you join me? We can take out Robotnick, you've done it before, why can't we just conquer this miserable world of biological flesh bags? We are supierior too humans, are we not? Join me, brother, and this world will belong too us!"

Metal hesitated. All his life he had just wanted too kill Sonic, and now, the hedgehog was on the ground, motionless, but did he really want too conquer earth? Perhaps he did. He could bring order to the chaos, he could ensure that his family was safe, and would always be safe. Then his thoughts turned to Molly. The girl was standing next too him, staring at him, her eyes filled with terror, the terror of Metal turning back into a monster.

Metal couldn't turn on Molly. He cared for her, he loved her.

"You can take your offer and shove it!'' Spat Metal.

"I will not go back too being a monster! Not now, not ever!''

Dark Mecha Sonic stared at Metal curiously.

"Really?'' He asked.

Metal nodded once.

"A pity,'' Said Dark Mecha, activating his laser gun.

Dark Mecha raised the gun, aiming at Metal's chest.

But he didn't shoot Him. He turned and shot Molly. The crimson bolt struck the girl in the chest, she gave a small gasp, and then fell down.

"No,'' whispered Metal.

"Yes,'' hissed Dark Mecha.

"I gave you a chance too be saved, but you ignored it, so I am going too take everything you, and every biological creature in the world, love dearly.''

"And how do you plan too do that, you mechanical $%!*&+!

"Like this,''

Dark Mecha's chest opened and seven glowing objects hovered out.

"The Chaos Emeralds,'' whispered Metal.

"Yes, the Chaos Emeralds. With these I will be able too complete my plans of domination, easily.'' Dark Mecha began too glow gold, and he absorbed the emeralds into himself. With their power, he transformed into Super Dark Mecha Sonic (mouthy, I know.)

"You are doomed, brother,'' He hissed.

"Am I?" Said Metal. I believe you have forgotten something: the Master Emerald.''

"Ha! The Master Emerald! That biological fox won't arrive in time too save you, fool! It's all over for you, my former brother!''

"The fox won't come in time. I know that already.

And I know why. Because I stole the Master Emerald!"

Metal opened his chest, and a massive green light erupted from his form. When it vanshed Metal was glowing gold. With a wave of his hand, the Master Emerald's power neutralized Dark Mecha's super form, rendering him helpless.

"How did you- it can't be! I was so close!

"It's over Dark, I've won.''

"You've won!? Don't be ridiculous! I still killed your friend! I still can beat you! It will never be over!"

"You may have hurt Molly!" screamed Metal.

"But it is over! I have beaten you, and though all you have done is sinful I will let you live.''

"Wha-what?!" Screamed Dark.

Metal's hand shot up and his hand clasped around Dark Mecha's forehead. He ran a electrical current through His body, erasing the evil robot's memories. Soon, Dark Mecha would be reactivated as a new addition too the robot family. Metal then turned to the motionless form of Molly.

He raised his hands and a green glow emited from them.

"Please Molly,'' whispered Metal "Live again.''

Molly didn't move. Then she twitched, then she coughed, and then she stood up, slowly. Metal rushed forward, tossing away the Master Emerald as if it was garbage. He helped her up gingerly.

"Metal, you saved me,'' She whispered.

"Yes, Molly, I did. I'm sorry for threating you like I did. I didn't mean it. I was just looking out for my family.''

"I know, Metal, but we're family too, right?''

"Yes, Molly, you are family, and I love you.''

Molly and Metal hugged each other tenderly.

"Oh, don't do that in front of me!"

Sonic the hedgehog stood up and dusted himself off.

"So, are we gonna settle this, robot, or what?"

"No, Sonic, I find that I do not hate you, and I have a family now. One that cares about me and loves me. So you keep on saving the world, Sonic, and, perhaps, one day we can be friends.''

"Not gonna happen.''

"Very well. Fare well, Sonic the hedgehog,''

And with that, Metal, Molly, Dark Mecha, and their family vanished, teleported away by Metal's teleportation device. Gone to their new home were they could live in peace. No matter what would happen too them in the future, as long as they had each other, they would be happy.

Six months later………

Molly sipped her drink and leaned back in her beach chair.

Nearby, Metal Sonic ran across the beach with Silver Sonic, Rocket Metal and Dark Mecha Sonic, repainted and renamed Light Mecha Sonic. Molly smiled as Light Mecha zoomed past the others and crossed the make shift finish line first.

Silver Sonic growled, but Metal patted his new brother on the back.

Molly yawned luxiouresly.

Maybe one day, one day soon, her father would come back. Then their little family could grow even more. Happy days were there again. And this time, they were here to stay.

THE END

Well that's it. Hope you liked it!

First fan fiction and all. Critsizem would be appreciated, as would reviews.

Till then, Fare thee well, my literate friends.


End file.
